La Chica de Weiss
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek de la página de Facebook Yang "Badass" Xiao Long y trata sobre alguien que se ha enamorado de la chica de Weiss, YURI por todas partes. Un poco de drama pero con final feliz, espero lo disfruten.


La chica de Weiss.

(Esta historia se sitúa en un mundo paralelo donde las chicas todavía asisten a Beacon y nada malo pasó después del Vytal Festival).

Pocas son las cosas que he amado en esta vida: mis ideales, mi familia y mis amigos se podían contar entre ellas. Yo creía que eso era suficiente, creía que de algún modo el amor pasional que suelo leer en los libros solo se encontraba en dichas páginas.

Qué equivocada estaba.

En estos pocos años que llevo en la academia muchas de mis percepciones han cambiado, pues mis horizontes se ampliaron y pude conocer un modo de camaradería más sano a diferencia de mi anterior experiencia en el White Fang. Con ello, llegaron sentimientos que aprendí a controlar... o al menos eso creí hasta aquella noche en que mis compañeras de equipo y yo salimos a cenar.

—Sí, Weiss Schnee es mi amiga. - Digo cuando me preguntan si acompaño a la heredera.

—Somos grandes amigas. - me corrige ella con su clásica pose y tono chillón. —Apartamos una mesa para 4, así que si nos permite... - y aunque no nos lo permiten, aun cuando todos los presentes miran mis orejas gatunas, Weiss no duda ni un segundo. Ninguna de las 3 chicas duda en llamarme su amiga.

—¿A qué venimos a este lugar? - pregunta Yang mientras se acomoda la chaqueta. Por un momento imagino que se siente tan fuera de lugar como yo, estando en este restaurante de "estirados".

—Se ve caro... - comento mientras noto los cubiertos dorados y los manteles de terciopelo acompañados de un estilo de moda propio de hace 20 años. Sigo sin entender para qué nos ha traído aquí cuando los lugares que frecuentamos son puestos ambulantes y pequeñas cafeterías.

—Lo es. A Weiss y a mí nos tomó 3 meses juntar el dinero para... ¡Ugh! - se queja Ruby tras un codazo de Weiss. —Yo no he dicho nada, je.

—No, ya en serio. ¿A qué venimos? - vuelve a preguntar Yang cuando nos sentamos y vemos el menú. —La mitad de estos platillos no los puedo ni pronunciar.

—Solo disfruta la comida... - dice entre dientes Weiss, forzando una sonrisa.

—Pide lo que tenga pescado, no puede fallar. - Ruby me sonríe y guiñe el ojo tras su comentario; siempre tan considerada, haciendo sentir mi corazón cálido con cada mirada de esos ojos grises.

La velada sigue un tanto forzada. Puedo sentir el nerviosismo de mi líder, la desesperación de Yang por no saber lo que ocurre y la fachada de hielo de Weiss quebrándose de a poco.

—Bien, me terminé mi flaflagrua de pato... - la rubia azota los cubiertos. —¿Hablarán de una vez o qué?

—Vinimos para hacer un... - con un leve gruñido, la ojiazul comienza a hablar, pero el nervio puede antes con Ruby quien suelta todo en un grito.

—¡WEISS Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!

—Oh...

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Mi primer instinto es salir corriendo, pero me agarro tan fuerte a la servilleta de tela de la mesa tratando de evitarlo, sintiendo incluso que la rasgo un poco con mis uñas.

—¿¡Te acuestas con mi hermana bebé!? - exclama Yang mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos y pequeños destellos de fuego cubren sus dorados rizos.

—Yang, por favor... - Weiss mira a la rubia sin titubear con el porte de una Schnee. —Ruby tiene 17 años, no es un bebé y todo este circo es para formalizar nuestro noviazgo de la manera correcta.

—¿Blake? - pregunta Ruby al observar mis orejas retraídas y mirada asustada. —¿Estás bien con la noticia?

—Yo... - NO. No estoy bien con la noticia, pero tengo que actuar y pretender que nada malo pasa. —Me sorprendí un poco, eso es todo.

Al final mis intentos de pretender se reducen a una sonrisa nerviosa y de cartón.

—¿Ves, Weiss? Somos muy buenas jugando a las escondidas. ¡Nuestro entrenamiento ha rendido frutos! - exclama Ruby mostrando algunos de sus movimientos de Karate; en algún punto ya no importa quién nos esté viendo pues seguro que estamos dando un buen espectáculo.

—Más bien nuestro equipo es distraído... - responde Weiss cruzando los brazos. Y eso es verdad, pues atando cabos me doy cuenta de que es obvio que ellas tramaban algo meses atrás.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes...? - pregunto sin terminar. No puedo decirlo, pues me atraganto con las palabras.

—¿Somos novias? - pregunta la ojiazul con una media sonrisa. —Desde el último parcial del segundo año.

—Antes de regresar a casa en vacaciones, Weiss me dio mi primer beso... - Ruby se sonroja al terminar la frase. Jamás pensé que ver ese tierno sonrojo me partiría el corazón. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo respirar sin hiperventilarme.

—¡La, la, la, la! ¡No te escucho! - mi compañera rubia cubre sus oídos con sus manos y cierra los ojos, negándose a lo que está escuchando. En cierto modo yo también quiero hacer lo mismo.

—Madura, Yang - chilla la pelirroja mientras se cruza de brazos ante la negativa de su hermana a comportarse. —Tú has tenido novios y novias desde los 11 años.

—... felicidades. - digo lo que se esperaba que dijese en una situación así, más no lo que yo siento.

—Gracias. - las 2 chicas me sonríen aliviadas.

—Si me disculpan... - digo mientras me levanto de la mesa, pues tengo que ir al baño a tomarme 5 minutos, esperando que todo lo que ha pasado sea una broma.

.

.

.

.

"Otro día perdido. Otro día lleno de resentimientos".

A veces escucho las palabras de Adam en mi cabeza, especialmente en los días deprimentes. Este es el último mes desde que Weiss y Ruby hicieron abierta su relación y he vuelto a tener pesadillas; ya no me siento del todo cómoda en la habitación que compartimos y tampoco pasando el tiempo con mi equipo. Simplemente ya todo se siente mal, pues me siento sucia al ver sus muestras de afecto cuando mi parte obscura solo desea ser la ojiazul en los brazos de Ruby.

Paso la mayor parte del día escondida en un rincón de biblioteca leyendo, dormitando y sintiéndome miserable. Cuando estoy despierta no paro de pensar en ella. Pienso en sus ojos grises, su gran sonrisa, sus sentimientos puros, su valentía casi literaria, su cuerpo delicado pero grácil...

No dejo de pensar en que todo en ella no me pertenece, en que sus suaves labios no los besaré yo esta tarde detrás de las gradas, que no soy yo la dueña de sus abrazos y caricias varias.

"Sí, otro día lleno de resentimientos" susurro para mi persona mientras abro el libro que llevo en la mano. "El amor es un incordio".

Y entonces sonrío, pensando en que quizá por eso nunca quise sentirlo, porque es tan fuerte que se lleva todo y solo deja un dolor sordo en el pecho.

Nuestras vidas siguen como siempre: clase teórica, clase práctica, amigos en el día, biblioteca solitaria en las tardes, evadir el contacto en las noches y de nuevo el ciclo comienza. Claro, no tardaron las chicas en darse cuenta de que las estuve evadiendo y que bajaba los ojos cada que Weiss le arrebataba un beso a Ruby antes de salir del cuarto o que me volteaba cuando el equipo JNPR comentaba sobre la bonita pareja que hacen. Tarde o temprano mi diligente líder intentaría saber que era lo que me ocurría.

—Blake, tenemos que hablar. - una mano se coloca en el frente de mi libro, obligándome a dejarlo en mis piernas.

—No podemos. - susurro. —Es una biblioteca, no debemos hablar.

—Nunca sigo esa tonta regla. - con una risilla se sienta a mi lado en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, en una pequeña sección con una ventana que da hacia los dormitorios. —Todas están preocupadas por ti. Yo estoy preocupada...

—Solo necesito tiempo... - cierro mis ojos para no tener que confrontar su mirada. —Tengo mucho que pensar...

—¿Sobre el pasado? - sí, había tenido problemas antes con eso, pero de momento mis problemas radicaban en...

—El futuro, Ruby. - miro hacia afuera de la ventana, observando el cielo de color rojizo, solo comparable con su cabellera corta.

—¿Qué te preocupa? - miro su cara compungida como un cachorrito. Es tan difícil mentirle cuando hace esa cara.

—Muchas cosas... - intento darle una respuesta vaga.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? - Ruby no está dispuesta a dejarme ir tan fácil, hoy no sería como otras veces donde una vaga respuesta solía dejarla satisfecha.

—... lo incierto. - y la inexorable verdad de que nunca estaremos juntas.

—¿Sigues pensando a dónde irás terminando la Academia?

Me quedé pensando en su pregunta por un instante, pues Adam había sido aprehendido hace un año, por lo que no tenía razón para ninguna venganza saliendo de la Academia. Reformar el White Fang hubiese sido otra opción, pero hacer eso requería que me forjara de un nombre en el mundo, dándome a conocer de mejor modo ante todos los Faunos. Y hacer eso era una tarea titánica, la cual no encontraba el modo de ponerme a trabajar en ella, pero curiosamente ese problema no me quitaba el sueño.

—En parte... - respondo, aunque siendo sincera, más me preocupa a donde irá mi líder saliendo de aquí.

—Podríamos viajar juntas por un tiempo hasta que encuentres tu lugar... - sugiere ella sentándose a mi lado, moviendo sus pies como no queriendo.

—¿Juntas? - mi corazón da un pequeño salto.

—¡Claro! ¡Equipo RWBY haciendo el bien sin mirar a quien! - levanta mi líder los brazos en señal de victoria.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme reír en un momento así? - a mitad de mi depresión.

—Es mi especialidad. - mi líder rasca su nuca tras su comentario.

—Y la mía es sentirme miserable... - realmente soy buena haciendo eso.

—¡Claro que no! - y seguro comenzaría Ruby a intentar darme unas 10 razones por las cuales estaba equivocada pero no le di tiempo.

—Tú no lo sabes... - mi tono de voz sube dramáticamente para luego respirar y regresar a la neutralidad. - Lo que es vivir en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo...

—... - raro en ella, pues medita muy bien sus siguientes palabras. —Tienes razón, Blake. No lo sé... - sostiene mi mano antes de poder usar mi semblanza y desaparecer. —Pero al menos déjame intentar comprenderte. Dame una oportunidad.

—¿Qué...? - ahora me cuesta trabajo distinguir si esto es la realidad o uno de mis sueños antes de volverse pesadillas.

—Quiero entenderte. Siempre lo he intentado... - su mano firma en la mía me permite notar el calor subir en todo mi cuerpo. Tras eso sus ojos son los que miran hacia afuera, quizá preguntándose porque nunca pudimos conectar del todo. Quiero decirle que ella no ha fallado como líder, sino que soy yo la que no sabe cómo interactuar y prefiere evadir todo contacto humano.

Así pasamos las siguientes 8 semanas en ese rincón en la biblioteca, leyendo en silencio, platicando de vez en vez sobre las materias, los chismes de la academia y discutiendo sobre las historias terminadas. Ese lugar se había convertido en un pequeño paraíso entre libros y polvo que solo aparecía cuando esos hermosos ojos grises se posaban sobre mí.

"Hay torturas que se agradecen..." pensé, pues de todas las que conozco el tenerle tan cerca como para poder olerla, pero tan lejos como para no tocarla era de las más deliciosas y cálidas.

—¡Con que aquí se escondían! - escucho una chillona voz, y pues claro, dicho paraíso no podía durar toda la vida y en un rayo de hielo el final llegó oliendo a Dustin.

—¡Weiss! - exclama Ruby, dejando una estela de pétalos hasta atrapar a la mencionada.

—¿Qué hacen tan calladas? - pregunta en tono de burla Yang apareciendo detrás de la heredera.

—Leemos. - Ruby muestra el libro que lleva en la mano. —Este me lo recomendó Blake y es muy intenso.

—Todo lo que no tenga dibujos para colorear es intenso para ti, sis... - Yang le arrebata el libro para posteriormente hojearlo. —¡Wow! Este está especialmente intenso. ¿Segura que ya tiene edad para... esto?

Tras la pregunta señala una página a la que todavía Ruby no llega, mirándome con un leve sonrojo.

—Déjame ver... - el libro ahora pasa a Weiss quien lo lee rápido antes de que la pelirroja se lo arrebate. —Nada que Ruby no haya hecho ya.

—¡Agh! ¡Mi corazón de hermana mayor! - exclama Yang mientras golpea con su fuerte puño la zona señalada en su pecho, haciendo un leve sonido de tambor.

—Podría haber vivido sin saber eso... ¿Saben? - retraje mis orejas tras decir esa frase y cerré mis ojos; mucha información en poco tiempo. Sabía de la escena de la cual hablaban, pero en mi interior rogué porque Weiss solo estuviese alardeando de la situación.

—Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas... - dice Ruby para luego callar con un beso a su novia. —... o Yang volverá a llorar.

Bueno, ella no será la única que llore esta noche después de escucharlas hablar.

—Como sea... - Weiss toma la mano de Ruby. —Aunque aplaudo y apoyo tu gusto por la lectura, necesito que mi novia me acompañe a una nueva tienda que abrieron en el centro.

—¿Ahora? - Ruby torció la boca en sorpresa y disgusto, pues de las hermanas solo Yang era afecta a pasar 3 horas viendo todo y comprando nada.

—Sí... - Weiss le manda una sonrisa con amenaza velada. —... Ahora.

—Deberías ir, seguro que se divertirán...- comento por compromiso, mis palabras se agolpan. Tras ello esbozo otra sonrisa de cartón, aunque últimamente he dado tantas que ya me acostumbré al sabor amargo que me dejan en los labios.

—Si no te molesta... - escucho duda en su voz, pero no quiero cruzarme con su gris mirada por lo que solo asiento con la cabeza mientras mi vista se fija en la falda de Yang.

—Claro que no le molesta, Blake adora leer a solas. - tras sus palabras Weiss deja en mi regazo el libro que leía Ruby.

—Regresen antes del toque de queda... - demanda Yang. —Y sin ningún chupetón que sea capaz de ver.

Yo también rogaba por no más chupetones que ver en el blanco cuello.

—Tenlo por seguro. - por un segundo me observa en tanto su mano sujeta a la de la ojiazul. —Nos vemos en la noche, Blake.

—Hasta la noche, Ruby... - le sonrío y sin más me quedo mirando el espacio que momentos antes había ocupado ella.

—Hacen bonita pareja... - la voz de la rubia me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Son como el agua y el aceite, pero en cierto modo se acoplan bien... - digo, pues la mitad del tiempo las dos se la pasan discutiendo, pero el tiempo restante son una pareja increíble. Tan increíble que mis celos no pueden contenerse en mi pecho deseando todo lo que se me ha negado.

—Me refería a ti y a Ruby... - seguro mi cara de sorpresa la esperaba ella. —No soy ciega, Blake. Aparte de que soy tu compañera... de equipo...

Se me había olvidado la mirada sagaz de la ojilila y el como ella notaba más de lo que solía decir.

—Nada de eso no importa... - Tomo mis piernas entre los brazos y trato de asfixiarme con ellas. —Pronto nos graduaremos y todo será un recuerdo lejano... - comento, pues sé que en cuanto salga de las paredes de Beacon tengo que enfrentar mis demonios del pasado mientras Weiss y Ruby se van de viaje a salvar el mundo y quizá no volveremos a estar juntas en mucho tiempo.

—Sabes que me tienes a mí... - la mano de Yang duda un segundo antes de posarse en mi hombro.

—Y tú sabes que podrías tener a cualquiera, por lo que no veo el punto de esperar algo de mí... - sigo intentando asfixiarme con mis piernas, encorvándome un poco más y escondiendo mi rostro mientras mis orejas se mantienen retraídas como si el aire se hubiera vuelto denso y el peso de la culpa las tirara.

—Siempre he querido lo inalcanzable... - sé que Yang tiene una sonrisa rota, aunque no la observo. Se que ella me mira con sus ojos acristalados por las lágrimas que contiene, pues puedo oler el líquido salado a punto de correr por sus mejillas.

—Parece que ya somos dos... - es lo único que atino a decir.

—Jajajajaja. Está bien, Blake. Puedo esperar, no tengo prisa... - sin mucho miramiento Yang se recarga a mi lado y se coloca sus audífonos sabiendo que no hay modo de sacarme más palabras. Simplemente se queda a mi lado acompañándome en mi desgracia de un amor no correspondido.

Al final, Yang se queda dormida en mi costado. Ella había confesado sus sentimientos mucho antes de que yo siquiera entendiera lo que siento por Ruby, pero aun después de rechazarlos ella sigue aquí, manteniendo cálida la oscuridad que me rodea.

—Si tan solo pudiera amarte... - mis palabras se atoran en mis piernas, es un reclamo para mis adentros que con ira se desata en la oscuridad que ha inundado la Academia, pues no tengo idea de la hora que es, pero ya ha pasado por mucho el toque de queda y seguro nos hemos quedado encerradas en la biblioteca.

—Quizá algún día lo hagas... - susurra Yang para mí y aun con sus ojos cerrados contiene una sonrisa, sabiendo que se ha hecho la dormida para agarrarme con la guardia baja.

—¡Yo creí que estabas dormida! - exclamo mientras dejo escapar una leve risa que no pude evitar.

—Y yo que estabas deprimida. - dice Yang mientras se levanta de mi costado.

—Vayámonos de aquí, Yang... - le sugiero mientras miro sus liliáceos ojos.

—Es una buena idea... - se estira un poco, tronando los huesos de su espalda y brazos. —Estar tan quieta me mata.

—No, Yang. Terminado todo... - tomo su mano. —Viajemos lejos...

—Contigo, Blake... usa su clásica y patentada sonrisa perfecta. —Cualquier viaje será 'Purrrfecto'.

—¡Agh! ¡No sé ni por qué lo intento! - suelto bruscamente su mano, levantándome del lugar y caminando hacia el ducto de ventilación que uso cada que me encierran en la biblioteca.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Fue un buen chiste! - Yang me abraza por detrás haciendo una maraña mi cabellera.

—Horrible... - bufo intentando mantenerme seria, aunque sea inútil.

Quizá nunca encuentre una chica como la que sale con Weiss, pero con suerte, si dejo de mirar a lo que no me pertenece... me dé cuenta de que tampoco la necesito.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Un especial agradecimiento a Okami-AIK por ofrecerse a betear este FF haciéndolo entendible para las personas jajajaja mujer te ganaste el cielo con esto.

Bien... no me decidía sobre qué pareja comenzar mi incursión por RWBY así que use casi todas jajajaja.

La historia en parte está basada en una canción que siempre me llega al corazón " Jessie's Girl" interpretada por Mary Lambert porque todas en algún momento vimos a una chica que no debíamos tocar y aprendemos a mantener la distancia o en el caso de Blake aprender a mirar hacia la otra hermana!.

Ya tenia tiempo pensando en escribir en este fandom, espero les entretuviera esta enmarañada historia jajajajaja con suerte escribiré algún FF largo pero quiero acomodarme con los personajes primero. Como sea espero que me dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos.


End file.
